


Tarn

by dizzystars



Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Original Continuity, if you can say finding a random kid and deciding "this is mine now" is adoption......... sure, the tiniest bit of angst but its ok because megatron is tooth-rottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzystars/pseuds/dizzystars
Summary: On a rare night off, Megatron finds an unexpected new addition to his family.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Tarn

**Author's Note:**

> just to make sure this is absolutely 100% clear: this is a one-shot for my original continuity, unity!! it's taken inspirations from other conts, of course, but its taking place in its own universe with its own plot and take on characters!

It was rare to get a slow solarcycle when it came to being the leader of an entire people. Especially since the end of the war, Megatron had been plagued by paperwork, press conferences, council meetings, and  _ more  _ paperwork.

Fortunately for him, today seemed to spare him, as his schedule was mostly empty besides spending a megacycle or two doing-- you guessed it-- paperwork. Megatron had decided to spend his time off by sleeping in, going out to fly and get energon with Starscream, spend time with Hook and help organize his office, watch a gladiator match with Strika, Lugnut, Skyquake, and Starscream, and, now that night had fallen on Tarn, go on a patrol with Dreadwing. He had praised Megatron for “using his free time to still provide for his people”. The comment had made Megatron suddenly too shy to admit that he had just wanted to spend time with his friend.

They had spent a few megacycles flying and surveying the streets when they finally decided to land and patrol the ground. Megatron recognized the area they had landed in a rather rough part of downtown Tarn. It was pretty late into the night and only some of the bars and other locations were still open, but there were very few bots out and about. It was cold and dreary thanks to the storm that had started a half a megacycle earlier; it was partially why Megatron and Dreadwing had decided to walk instead of fly.

“We trade shifts with Barricade in about a megacycle,” Dreadwing said as he stretched his arms behind his helm. “If we take the long way back to base from here, we’ll cover good ground and get back in time to switch off with Barry.”

“Sounds good to me,” Megatron drowsily replied. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Dreadwing, the rain that had been seeping into his circuits the whole night was finally making him start to shiver. The only thing keeping his mood up was the thought of returning home to a warm solvent shower, a warm berth, and a warm Starscream.

“Cold, my liege?” Dreadwing jeered, noticing how Megatron’s armor had ruffled. “Or does the Mighty Megatron  _ never  _ get cold?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” Megatron replied and smiled. “I’m not immune to the weather.”

“Sometimes I wish we were,” Dreadwing chuckled. He gave his wings a flick, briefly freeing them of rain droplets that had accumulated on their surface.

“Do you think Oil Slick could figure out something to make us weather-proof? It’d make patrolling nights like these a whole lot better.”

“That’s not an outrageous idea,” Megatron admitted with a snicker. “Maybe you should speak to him about that when we get back--”

Megatron cut himself off and stopped dead in his tracks. Dreadwing stopped as well and raised an optic ridge at his leader.

“Everything alright, Megs?”

“Do you hear that?”

Dreadwing went silent. His optics widened as he also heard what Megatron had: something crying. They both turned around to look back at the alleyway they had just passed. Megatron didn’t spare him another word before heading that way.

Megatron squinted as he carefully entered the dingy alleyway. There were no sources of light-- and the rain only made it more difficult to see. There was garbage tossed about, most likely from residents and business owners who were being lazy with their waste. Megatron finally realized he was standing over the source of the crying, but he was still having a hard time seeing what exactly it was. In any other situation, he would have approached with caution, but he knew the sound all too well, and if his suspicions were right, he needed to act fast. For once, he hoped he wasn’t right.

But unfortunately, he was. After kneeling down, he could finally make out the figure of a sparkling, crying and writhing on the ground among the garbage. Megatron’s spark dropped.

“By the Allspark,” Dreadwing breathed, suddenly right behind Megatron. “Why in the world is there a sparkling out here?”

“He was probably left by someone,” Megatron reluctantly answered. Dreadwing gave him a horrified look. “I doubt he got here by accident.”

Another wail erupted from the sparkling. Megatron’s spark twisted. Though it was dark and Megatron couldn’t make out much of him, he could see what looked like freshly-formed treads on his shoulders. So much of his frame still seemed to be settling together. He must have been only a few solarcycles old if even that.

“We need to get him out of here,” Dreadwing said, snapping Megatron out of the trance he was in. “I’ll comm Hook and give him a heads up.”

Megatron nodded in acknowledgment, his attention still fixated on the sparkling. He had to move some rubbish away to get to him-- Primus, had someone tried to  _ hide  _ him?-- but eventually was able to delicately gather the little frame into his arms. The first thing he noticed was how cold he was; the second was how truly tiny he was. Megatron cradled the newspark close to his chest. The sparkling’s crying began to fade into a soft whimpering as he felt his warm armor. His little chubby servos pawed at his chest, begging for more warmth. Megatron swallowed back the beginning of a sob.

“Let’s get back to base,” Megatron choked out as he turned back to Dreadwing. “He’s going to freeze to death out here.”

Dreadwing nodded before rushing out of the alleyway with him. Both bots bolted back home, Megatron desperately trying to keep the newspark protected from the rain and warm the whole way.

The first bot they came in contact with when they got home was Starscream. He seemed sleepy but happy to see Megatron. The smile on his face faltered when he saw what Megatron had in his arms.

“What is that?” he hissed.

“It’s a--”

“I  _ know  _ what it is!” Starscream exclaimed. Megatron bit back a sigh. “I meant what are you doing with it?! Did you bot-nap some poor carrier’s newspark?”

“Absolutely not,” Megatron patiently replied. “Starscream, we found him abandoned in an alleyway, in the rain.”

Whatever anger Starscream felt disappeared as he received his answer. His face melted into something more worried as he came closer to look at the sparkling. He carefully placed a servo on him, gasping when he felt how cold he was.

“Primus, he’s  _ freezing _ ,” he murmured, instinctively pressing himself closer to the newspark.

“I know,” Megatron replied. “I need to get him to Hook, okay?”

Starscream nodded in agreement. “Go. I’ll talk to you after you drop him off.”

Megatron offered Starscream a smile, turned to give his thanks to Dreadwing, and then hurried to the med bay.

**_…_ **

Megatron had been laying in his berth, staring up at the ceiling. He had taken a solvent shower now and felt much warmer now. Starscream was tucked into his side, using his arm as a pillow as he sleepily scrolled through a datapad. Earlier in the night, he would have expected to feel extremely relaxed in his current situation, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the newspark in the med bay. Hook had asked him to leave so he could have some peace and quiet while he checked on the sparkling, informing Megatron that he would call him when he could. That had been about a megacycle ago now-- though to Megatron, it had felt like vorns.

Megatron flinched when his comm went off. He frantically sat up and answered it.

“Is he alright?” Megatron immediately asked.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Hook snorted.

Megatron sighed and pinched his nasal ridge. He stood up from the berth and began to pace around the room. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been worried.”

“I understand,” Hook replied, sounding exhausted. “I have good news and bad news.”

Megatron paused his pacing for a moment. He felt his spark twist.

“I’ll start off with the good news: he is alive and will do fine as long as he remains in proper care.”

Megatron sighed in relief. He plopped down into the berth again, shoulders slumping as he felt his worry dissipate. Starscream, unsure of what had happened, opted to crawl over and run his digits up and down his back.

“The bad news is that he’s… deformed,” Hook reluctantly said.

Megatron’s face screwed up. “He looked fine to me.”

“It’s an internal deformity,” Hook quickly corrected. “He doesn’t have a t-cog.”

“So… he’s a monoformer?”

Hook sighed. “ _ No _ . If he was a monoformer then I’d say he’s a monoformer-- he’s  _ not _ .”

Megatron didn’t reply, truly confused.

“Monoformers have none of the components needed to transform and no semblance of an alt-mode. The newspark you brought in has all the other internal and external pieces he needs to transform-- I can even tell his alt-mode already-- but he’s lacking the most vital piece,” Hook explained. “It’s very rare to see a bot only lack one vital component when it comes to transformation, but it happens. There’s a t-cog shaped hole right where it should be.”

“Can we replace it?” Megatron asked hopefully asked. He knew how difficult spare parts were for sparklings, but he had to ask.

“No,” Hook admitted. “For now, at least. Sparkling transformation-cogs are special in the sense that they can still grow with the sparkling. Maybe the Autobots have figured out a workaround for it, but we still don’t have spare parts that can grow with a frame. Plus, he’s far,  _ far  _ too young to go through the reintegration process.”

“So, what  _ can  _ we do for him?”

“I think the space should remain fine as he grows older, though we will have to keep an optic on it. As long as we can keep it empty, we can most likely give him a replacement t-cog then,” Hook explained. “He’ll need to get check-ups at least once a week for now, and while  _ I _ don’t mind, I’m worried about that whoever he ends up with will.”

He paused for a moment. “I think the last thing he needs is to be sent to a community home or an orphanage or anything like that. He is going to need one-on-one time with dedicated caretakers who will be sympathetic towards his condition.”

Megatron sighed. “And you think that’ll be hard to find.”

“Yes,” Hook softly admitted. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s why you found him abandoned in that alleyway.”

Megatron halted.

“You think he was  _ abandoned  _ because of  _ that _ ?” he managed to reply. “What kind of bots would give up the sparkling they worked so hard to conceive just to throw him out in the rain due to one little defect?”

Hook sighed. “I bet they just didn’t want to deal with the kind of problems he would run into growing up. Bots can be cruel.”

The call filled with an awkward silence.

“I already called Barricade and he said there haven’t been any missing sparkling reports in that area, and there’s none in the whole empire that match our little one here,” Hook said. “He’s keeping an optic out just in case that I’m wrong, but if I’m right, then we’ll do everything we can track down his creators and hold them accountable for their actions.”

“And what about the sparkling?”

“He will have to find a home,” Hook simply answered. “I’m sure someone in the command could at least foster him for a while until we find a suitable home for him. I won’t just let him go to any caretaker, not after he’s already been rejected once. I want to see him in good servos.”

“As do I,” Megatron murmured. “How is he now?

“Asleep, for the time being,” Hook replied. “I’ll keep an optic on him for the night. You can come see him in the morning.”

“We’ll be there first thing,” Megatron said with a smile. “Don’t wear yourself out too much with him. Thank you for everything.”

“No problem,” the medic replied. “You get some rest-- doctor’s orders.”

Megatron chuckled. “Goodnight, Hook.”

“Goodnight, Megs.”

Starscream immediately crawled closer to him, pressing into his side and meeting his optics. “So, he’s okay?”

“Yes, he’s alright,” Megatron replied. “Hook told me that he… has a deformity, though. He was sparked without a transformation-cog.”

“Odd,” Starscream murmured. “At least it wasn’t anything worse than that.”

Megatron hummed in agreement. His gaze wandered off. “Hook thinks it’s why he was abandoned.”

Starscream scoffed. “Sparkless brutes.”

“I know,” Megatron hummed. “Hook’s not sure where he’ll go if that ends up being the case.”

Starscream raised an optic ridge. “A community home?”

Megatron shook his head. “Hook said he’d benefit more from caretakers that would care about his condition.”

“He’s a cute sparkling; he won’t have trouble finding caretakers,” Starscream mumbled before rolling away.

Megatron bit his glossa. He stared at Starscream for a moment, watching him go back to reading his datapad. He crawled back over to his conjunx, settling down next to him and tucking himself into Starscream's side. Megatron sat there for a moment, his helm rested on top of Starscream’s.

“Starscream.”

He hummed in acknowledgment.

“What if we took him?”

Megatron watched Starscream’s grip on the pad tighten, threatening to snap it.

“You’re exhausted and not thinking straight,” Starscream muttered, frantically crawling out of bed to put his datapad away. “You need to recharge.”

Megatron frowned as Starscream got back into the berth, turning his back towards him.

“Starscream,” Megatron breathed. He moved closer but still offered the other his space.

“We--” Starscream hissed, over-enunciating his words and refusing to look at him. “--have talked about this before.”

“With the quintuplets, yes,” Megatron agreed. “But this is different--”

“It’s  _ still  _ a sparkling!” Starscream exclaimed, sitting up and throwing Megatron a furious look. “And I  _ don’t want sparklings _ ! You  _ know  _ that!”

Megatron’s optic ridges furrowed together. “Why don’t you?”

Starscream opened his intake but paused. He stumbled over his words. “Because-- because I don’t want them! I don’t owe you an explanation!”  
“As your conjunx who _does_ want sparklings, I feel like I am owed at least one real reason as to why you don’t,” Megatron admitted, his words and gaze remaining soft.

Starscream stared at him with wide optics. “Wait, you… you want sparklings?”

“Yes, I do,” he replied. He delicately took one of Starscream’s servo into his own. “I love you and I want to have a family with you.”

Starscream growled when Megatron brought his servo up to kiss it. “If you don’t want to, I’ll respect your wishes, but I’d like to know why.”

Starscream let out a long, exasperated sigh. He used his free servo to drag it down his face.

“I decided a long, long time ago that I’d never had sparklings,” Starscream muttered. “There was always this… weird stereotype that the only things seekers were good for were looking pretty and or raising young. Ever since I was a sparkling, I was told how all I would be good for one solarcycle was having sparklings. I just… I don’t want to give into what everyone always told me I’d be.”

Megatron’s optic ridges furrowed in concern. He leaned closer, and Starscream finally looking him in the optics. He slumped against Megatron, burying his face into his neck. Megatron hugged him tightly.

“You don’t have to worry about any of that functionist scrap anymore, Starscream,” Megatron softly told him. “You have the choice to be whatever you want to be. If you want to be a caretaker, then you can be a caretaker, and only because you  _ want  _ to be one-- not because of any disgusting stereotype that viewpoint imposed. No one is going to judge you if you end up wanting to have sparklings;  _ everyone  _ knows you’re more than just a caretaker.”

Starscream pulled away to look back up at Megatron. Megatron reached up to cup the side of his face, brushing his thumb across his cheek. Starscream leaned into the touch.

“We may have not won the war, but we  _ have  _ won a world where you can enjoy these types of freedom, Starscream,” he quietly said. “I know it’s a hard thing to believe after so many stellarcycles of thinking it was unattainable but we’re here now. You’re safe.”

Starscream murmured something that sounded like a ‘thank you’-- a much more audible ‘I love you’ followed.

“I love you too, my dear,” Megatron breathed. He pressed his forehelm against Starscream’s. “No matter your decision.”

There was a small pause.

“I’ll…” Starscream sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Megatron leaned back, optics bright. He smiled. “Thank you.”

“We’ll talk about this more in the morning,” Starscream murmured, finally pushing Megatron away and rolling off the berth to turn off the lights. “For now, let’s just get some rest.”

Megatron hummed in agreement. He pulled the insulation covers over himself and Starscream as he returned to the berth. Starscream pressed himself into his side and Megatron quickly immersed him in his arms. Within moments of saying goodnight to one another, Megatron finally let himself slip into stasis.

**_…_ **

Megatron was practically dragging Starscream to the med bay by his servo when they got up that morning. Lugnut had seen them in the hallway, casting them a confused look. Megatron had simply wished him a good morning and continued his trek.

“I can’t believe you’re going to make me make a decision about this when I’m half online,” Starscream snarled.

“I was the one who was out all night on patrol, not you,” Megatron chuckled. “And I’m not expecting you to make a decision. I just want to see him.”

When Starscream didn’t reply, Megatron just assumed he had rolled his optics. He let it be as they had reached the med bay. Megatron cautiously leaned in and saw Hook and Longhaul inside. Longhaul was the first to notice Megatron and lit up.

“Hey, Bucket-head!” Megatron frowned. He could practically hear Starscream’s smirk. “Come to see the little bot?”

“Yes, we have,” he replied, finally stepping in. Starscream clung onto his arm, sleepily pressing his face up against it.

“He’s over here,” Hook called from the other side of the room. “He’s still asleep.”

Both Megatron and Starscream perked up. Megatron led the way to the crib Hook was standing by. He trod lightly, suddenly self-conscious of how heavy his pede-steps were. Despite his cautions, the sparkling seemed to stir awake. Megatron peered inside, happy to see the newspark not so miserable and cold.

The sparkling wriggled for a moment before very slowly opening his optics. He just studied Megatron for a while, staring at his face with wide, bright optics. After a click of gawking, the sparking trilled and threw his chubby servos up to reach for him. Megatron felt his spark melt.

“Hey there, little one,” Megatron purred, his voice beginning to become unsteady. He was glad the sparkling was much, much too young to recognize the coolant in his optics. He reached down to offer a digit to him, to which the sparkling eagerly hugged onto and chirped again. “Well, aren’t you just the cutest little thing, huh?”

“I think he recognizes you,” Hook said with a smile. “I’m sure he wants to thank you.”

Megatron laughed. He moved his servo to lightly scratch the little one under his chin. The sparkling gurgled and squealed, very happy to be receiving affection.

“He is really cute,” Starscream muttered, resting his helm against Megatron’s shoulder once more. “I can’t believe someone just dumped him.”

Hook huffed. “I know. Bots can be the worst sometimes.”

Starscream snorted in agreement. Megatron frowned at the thought.

“Can I hold him?” he decided to ask, glancing up at Hook.

“Sure. His vitals have been steady all night so I think he’s perfectly fine now.”

Megatron carefully reached in and scooped the sparkling up in his arms. He beeped excitedly, servos quickly wanting to investigate every part of Megatron. He somehow immediately ended up climbing onto his helm and exploring his face.

“Be careful,” Starscream hissed. “Don’t let him poke your optic out.”

“Oh, he would  _ never _ ,” Megatron snickered. “Right, little one?”

The sparkling buzzed at him. Megatron laughed.

Starscream watched as Megatron wrangled the sparkling off his helm and back into his arms to play with his digits instead. Starscream suddenly turned his attention to Hook.

“Could you give us a moment? Alone?”

Hook blinked. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

He quickly called for Longhaul to come with him, who gave him a confused look but followed orders anyways. They closed the door behind them, leaving Megatron, Starscream, and the sparkling alone together. Megatron gave Starscream a worried look.

“Is something a matter?”

“I just didn’t want anyone prying in when we talked about it,” Starscream murmured, shifting uncomfortably. “I want this to be between us-- no nosey constructicon.”

“I understand,” Megatron replied. “Are you alright?”

Starscream kicked the ground. “I’m just still not sure how I feel about this.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to make a decision yet,” he murmured. “I don’t expect you to so quickly.”

“ _ You _ seem pretty certain about  _ your  _ stance.”

“I just like sparklings. You know that.”

“You seem to  _ really  _ like him…”

“Oh, Primus  _ forbid _ .”

Megatron earned a pinch on his arm. He supposed he deserved it.

Megatron watched as Starscream took a step closer, his toe-pieces grazing his own, as he inspected the sparkling. He carefully brought a servo up to offer the little one his digit, to which the sparkling took it happily. That eventually led the newspark to take interest in Starscream, raising his helm to stare at his face. He buzzed as he tried to escape Megatron’s arms to investigate Starscream further.

“Oh, slag it,” Starscream hissed. “Let me have him.”

Megatron failed at stifling back his laughter as he handed off the sparkling. Starscream carefully lowered himself to the floor, leaning back against the crib and putting the sparkling in his lap. The sparkling quickly became enraptured with his own reflection in Starscream’s cockpit. Starscream bit his lip as he tried to bite back a laugh. Megatron’s spark fluttered as he watched them. He sat down next to Starscream, resting his helm against Starscream’s as they both looked at the little bot.

“He’s beautiful,” Starscream murmured. He lifted up the sparkling to get a better look at him. “I’ve never seen a bot with so many bio-lights before. He’s going to grow up into a gorgeous little thing.”

“Well,  _ big _ thing,” Megatron corrected with a smile. “Look at those treads. He’s a warbuild.”

“He might be bigger than you,” Starscream suggested. “Imagine that. Such a tiny thing like him growing up to outsize  _ you _ .”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Megatron chuckled. “He’d still be my baby at the end of the solarcycle.”

Megatron bit his glossa and swore under his breath as he realized what he had said. He covered his face in shame and sighed. Starscream just looked at him.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean that.”

“You like him that much, huh?” Starscream asked. Megatron was surprised at how calm he sounded.

He shrugged. “I guess I want a sparkling more than I thought I did. I’m always so busy with stuff that I… I haven’t really gotten the chance to think about it till now. But I want to respect your boundaries. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want.”

Starscream blinked. He turned his attention back towards the sparkling, holding him a bit closer. The sparkling beeped as he met optics with Starscream, who couldn’t help but smile back.

“I think I’d be okay with it,” Starscream murmured, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Megatron’s processor stalled. “What?”

“I think I’d be okay with having a sparkling, especially if it’s this one,” Starscream repeated. “He’s cute, he seems well-behaved, and he needs caretakers. And I think I especially wouldn’t mind if I got to raise him with you. Any sparkling would be lucky to have you as a caretaker-- and any bot would be lucky to raise a sparkling with you.”

Megatron blinked. “You’re… you’re serious?”

Starscream gave him a look. “Of course I am. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“You don’t  _ have  _ to make this decision right now--”

“I know, you’ve told me three times already,” Starscream sharply interrupted. “But I’ve thought about it and I want to keep him.”

“You’re sure?”

“I am.”

“You  _ really  _ want to do this?”

“Sorry-- has your processor gone numb? Do I need to say it in Tarnish? I said I want to keep him!”

A wide smile grew on Megatron’s face and he eagerly kissed Starscream on his forehelm. Starscream tried to fend him off but another kiss was placed on his nasal ridge and cheek.

“You fragging _ sap _ !” he cried, batting him away.

“Don’t swear in front of the little one,” Megatron warned with a laugh. Starscream rolled his optics but permitted him one actual kiss, which Megatron happily took. “Thank you. I love you.”

“You won’t be thanking me when he wakes us up in the middle of the night,” Starscream snorted. “Or when he starts biting or when he learns how to say ‘no’  _ or-- _ ”

“I thought you said you were sure about wanting to keep him.”

“ _ Yes _ and part of agreeing to that means recognizing the downsides of raising a sparkling. I do hope you aren’t expecting it to be cute beeps and chirps all the time.”

“I’m not a fool.”

“ _ Really _ ?”

Megatron frowned at him. Starscream snorted out a laugh.

“C’mon,” he snickered, poking Megatron on the nasal ridge. “You set yourself up for it. You should’ve learned your lesson about a vorn ago.”

Megatron shook his helm and couldn’t help but snicker. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I always am.”

“You always are.”

Starscream smiled at him before leaning forward to steal another kiss, this one a bit longer than the one he had allowed Megatron before. They broke apart when the sparkling let out a disgruntled chirp. They both looked down at him.

“I surely hope PDA isn’t a problem at  _ this  _ young of an age,” Megatron murmured with a frown.

“He might be hungry,” Starscream suggested. “I doubt he’s had breakfast yet if he’s just woken up.”

“And neither have we,” Megatron pointed out. “I suppose we could have a family fueling.”

Starscream blinked at that; Megatron assumed he had an issue with the word family. He opened his intake to apologize but stalled as he took notice in the way Starscream’s expression turned into something more comfortable.

“Yeah,” Starscream murmured and smiled. “That sounds nice.”

Megatron smiled. He affectionately squeezed Starscream’s shoulder before they both got up. Starscream led the way as they left the med bay.

“We’re taking him with us,” Starscream announced as he passed Hook and Longhaul in the hallway. “No need to worry about fosters.”

“Oh, um, okay!” Hook replied, voice unsteady and confused. He awkwardly stared at them as they continued down the corridor.

“Congratulations?” Longhaul awkwardly called.

Megatron waved in acknowledgment. He’d explain the situation to them… after spending some time with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> the sparkling is tarn btw! hence the title skdfkgsdgk he just doesn't get his name till later on-- in unity, sparklings are usually given their name based on aspects of themself, so usually caretakers won't be able to come up with a name till their kiddo is a little older and has a little more personality (but in poor tarn's case, he got stuck with a nickname the constructicons gave him,, and megs n stars never came up with anything better)  
> i was very nervous about posting this but decided-- fuck it-- and went ahead! i doubt I'll post much more unity stuff on here? as most of it contains much more heavy spoilers for the plot. but i still like this one-shot a lot and thought it'd be nice to post!  
> if you're interested in unity, you can find more about it on it's blog!! https://transformersunity.tumblr.com/  
> thank you so much for reading!!! ;w;


End file.
